


I'll Make an Exception

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Reader-Insert, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	I'll Make an Exception

“Okay, I have to ask,” Garcia said, walking out of her office after a long day cramped up in her tiny, but terrific office filled with computer screens. Y/N had been working at the BAU for nearly a year, and every single Friday they were home, she had a separate bag from her go-bag. No one had any idea what was in it, and until now, no one had ever asked. 

Y/N turned around, realizing that the statement had been for her. “Have to ask what?” She smiled, her red lipstick perfectly reapplied after an entire day of downing cup after cup of coffee. For months now, Derek had had a hard time keeping his feelings for Y/N off of his face. She was his opposite, shy and unassuming, but she was also vastly intelligent, kind and funny. They were just such opposites, he always imagined she’d be more into Reid than him. Garcia looked at her bag and motioned toward it. “Oh this? Well, any time we’re home on a Friday, I like to go to this bar downtown, Harbor Q. They have dancing and drinks, and they do theme nights.” She started to blush; she hadn’t intended to admit how much she enjoyed the themed dancing they offered, but she had been working with them for a year. 

“Tonight’s theme is swing dancing,” she finished, looking quickly around the room at her friends. “If anyone wants to come, I’d love it. I’m sure you’d all have fun.” Immediately, Rossi and Hotch said they were in. Given that they were the oldest on the team, they had an appreciation for that kind of music even more so than the rest of the team. Garcia quickly said she wouldn’t miss it and darted out of the BAU to go get changed into a theme-ready outfit. After JJ found a babysitter for Henry, she said that she and Will would absolutely be there, and soon after, Emily, Spencer and Derek agreed as well. Derek wasn’t really the swing dancing type of guy, but he didn’t want to miss a chance to see Y/N out of the office doing something she loved. He imagined she’d be even more beautiful than normal.

“Cool, I’ll see you all in a little while. I have an outfit in here so I’ll get changed there.” With that, she left, thinking about the adorable outfit she’d change into once she got to Harbor Q.

—-

Within an hour and a half, the team managed to assemble themselves and make their way to Harbor Q. Y/N had texted them to say she was already inside. When they walked in, Derek nearly stopped in his tracks, causing Garcia to walk into his back. “Just ask her out, Hot Chocolate,” she laughed. “I’ve never seen the Derek Morgan have it so bad for someone and not say anything about it.”

Just ahead of him, Y/N was dancing with someone he didn’t know, dressed in a red, swing-style dress with black and white polka dots on the top and bottom. Her shoes were black and white too, and her hair was pinned up. “Wow, you have it bad Baby Boy,” Garcia laughed, waving toward Y/N as she caught her eye. “Ask her out. She’s single. I’ve asked.”

“I might just have to,” he said in a daze, unable to take his eyes off her. He’d been dancing (pun intended) around his feelings for too long. “But right now I just want to watch her dance. She’s actually really good.” She was great at basically everything, so he wasn’t sure why he was so surprised. It was probably because she was exceptionally shy inside the office. Here though, here she seemed like she was in her element. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say she wasn’t the same person. In the office, she was shy and reserved, here she was animated, her smile as wide as the sea as she twirled around in the hands of her partner.

Minutes later, the song concluded and she walked over to the team. “Hey guys,” she said sweetly. “I’m glad you came.”

“We wouldn’t miss seeing you dance like that,” Emily said as she pointed toward the dance floor. She was stunned, as were they all.

Everyone stared at her in awe. It was unlike the woman they knew. “Where did you learn to dance like that?” Reid asked.

“Well, my grandmother was always really into this type of music, and then she bought me a pair of shoes like this,” she said, turning her ankles toward them. “At that point, I started listening to swing music all the time, and when I got a little older, I asked my parents if I could take classes. Throughout high school and college, I did it all the time, until the very end when work, school and dancing became too much, but I still do it as often as I can.”

Rossi especially loved this kind of music. He was a little more into smooth jazz, but he appreciated the carefree nature of swing music. “You’re exceptionally good at it,” he said. “Is everyone here trained?”

“No,” she laughed. “That’s Connor.” She pointed to the dance partner they’d seen as they walked in. “He is, but most others aren’t.”

“Well then,” Rossi said, straightening his jacket and making his way up to Y/N with his hand extended, “I won’t feel bad asking for a dance. You have to teach me how you’re so light on your feet.”

A pang of jealousy rang through Derek’s stomach as Y/N took his hand and ushered Rossi, JJ and Will, and Reid and Emily onto the dance floor. Apparently, she was going to try and teach them as well. Why was he jealous? God, he really needed to just take Garcia’s advice and ask Y/N out. It was killing him to sit idly by as she flitted around with everyone else, even his own teammates - though he had no reason to be jealous of them.

He couldn’t help but laugh when Rossi started tripping on his own two feet though. Rossi may have claimed to be a smooth-talking Italian, but he undeniably had two left feet. Derek was about to go ask Y/N for a dance when the song ended and she switched partners with Emily. Now, she was attempting to teach Reid how to dance, and surprisingly enough, he had an easier time than Rossi. 

Garcia had been floating between the bar, where a very handsome gentleman was making a movie (to which she was very receptive considering she’d just broken up with Kevin), the dance floor, and Derek’s table. “Are you sure she’s single?” he asked as she approached him with his drink. “She looks like she’s into Reid.”

“No,” she said firmly. “She loves Reid, but it’s more of a best friend kind of love. She’s actually been trying to set him up with one of her good friends from outside the office. Ask. Her. Out.” Again, he was about to get up as the song concluded, but she pulled Hotch from nearby and made him dance with her. Rossi was catching on quickly, dancing circles around Reid who was now tripping over his clumsy feet. 

Nearly 45 minutes went by, with Y/N switching between members of the team, including the ladies, and other men in the bar. Every time Derek wanted to go ask her to dance with him, she’d go to someone else without giving him enough time to even move from his table. Alright Derek, he said to himself. Get up. 

“It’s about time you showed up out here,” Y/N said with a smile when Derek finally made his way to the dance floor. “I have to know if the incomparable Derek Morgan is as light on his feet as I think he is.” She grabbed his hand and twirled into him. Without missing a beat, he gathered her by the waist and started moving his feet in time with hers, catching on much more quickly than any of his friends. 

“Since when does my sexy Chocolate Thunder know how to swing dance,” Garcia asked, reaching her hand toward him. Playfully, Y/N slapped it away.

“He’s mine now, Garcia!” Everyone paired up again, except Rossi and Garcia, who paired off with people they met there. “I’m glad you came.” Although it had taken over an hour to get a dance with her, Derek was glad he’d come too. Now to actually say something and not draw the attention of his teammates. 

“Me too,” he said, placing his hand on the small of her back. “You look beautiful by the way.” Red really was her color. It made her eyes pop. “And I had absolutely zero idea you were as talented a dance as you are an agent.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Derek,” she winked, her tongue pushed up agains the roof of her mouth. “And thank you. I fancy myself a great agent, so that’s quite the compliment.” 

“Y/N…” he started. “I was wondering if sometime soon, you might want to go out…just the two of us.” When he looked up, he could see Garcia giving him a wink and a thumbs up.

“I’d love that, Derek,” she replied as the music started to slow down, a much more mellow tune blasting its way through the bar. “I was wondering when you might ask me out.” Reid, Emily and Hotch looked on, knowing exactly what was happening, but they paid them no mind.

“Am I allowed to have two dances in a row?” Derek asked cheekily, feeling better now that he’d gotten his feelings off his chest. She’d danced with each member of the team more than once, but never two in a row, so despite an upcoming date, he wasn’t sure if she was going to move on to someone else.

“I normally like to switch it up,” she said, looking up from where her head was leaning against his chest. “But for you, I think I’ll make an exception.”


End file.
